The Bad Ass Dragon Slayer Mage
by ChocolateCandyAnime Lover
Summary: If a Dragon Slayer isn't badass, then Jarrell doesn't know what is. Follows canon plot! Self Insert


**Prologue  
**

**So... A Fairy Tail fic now. Smh I'm on a roll! I'm working on my naruto fic also, so I'm gonna put that up sonner or later. Don't worry my Bleach fans! I have not abandoned 'His Older Sister'! I love that too much and yall to do that to you guys and plus 'AnimexxFreakxx' would kill me if I did :D**

**Hope you guys like this cause it's like a self insert cause my character is actually allot like me :3. Her name was inspired by a close friend of mine :D **

**Oh theme song for this is Golden Time Lover(yes I'm a Fulmetal fan also :D)**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**..**

* * *

_It's so..._ **big**._  
_

Bright violet eyes stared up at the imposing building. The bright flag with the familiar symbol for the guild,made the ten year old girl sigh in relief.

_Thought I had the wrong guild again._

Walking toward the bronze doors, the girl's small hands pushed the door open. Almost immediately having to duck as something flies over her head and landed behind her outside. Something growled in the girl's arms and looking down, blue intelligent eyes glared up at her.

"Sorry, Snow for squishing you." She murmured. The snow leopard huffed but closed his eyes once more. The noise all around the girl made her look around. Her brown eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_They're awfully loud in here._ Just then, a man landed on a table, breaking it from impact. _And reckless too._

"E-excuse me." The girl yelled over the noise, but no ones noticed her. "U-ummm... Excuse me!"

Still no response. A red tick mark appeared on the girl's head.

"HEY!" This however grabbed everyone's attention. The girl glared at the people who were staring at her. "Now that you can hear me; I'm looking for a guy by the name of Makarov."

The members of the guild looked at each other questioningly. Why would a little girl want to see the master?

"Why hello there." Looking to the source of the voice, the ten year old girl saw a short old man staring at her. "I am Makarov. What can I do for you, child?"

"I'd like to join your guild." Was the girl's response.

"Oh? And may I have your name?"

"Jarrell Williams."

* * *

/./ /./

* * *

"T-thank you." Jarrell stuttered as she stared into the mirror. Slightly curled brown hair and violet eyes were familiar but the now present light blue fairy tail symbol on her stomach was not. She pushed down the blue long sleeved shirt and turned around and gave the pale haired girl a small smile.

"It's not problem at all. My name is Lisanna by the way." The girl looked her age and friendly too, much more than her older sister, Mirajane.

"Nice to meet you." Jarrell then gave her a wide smile which showed pointed canines.

"Can we get on with this introduction?" Came an annoyed voice. Both girls looked down to see annoyed blue eyes glaring up at them.

"Oh, this is my best friend, Snow!" At saying that, Jarrell grabbed the leopard off the ground and squeezed him to her, much to his annoyance.

"He can talk." Lisanna said dumbfounded. Jarrell nodded vigorously.

"Of course I can speak!" Snow snapped and jumped out Jarrell's arms and glared at Lisanna. "Haven't you met a talking animal before?"

"Uh... Yeah. Happy can speak and he's a cat-"

"Lisanna~!" Came a shrilling voice and the door to the room that now belonged to Jarrell, opened to reveal a blue flying cat.

"-And here he is now." Lisanna giggled as the cat lurched into her arms and began to cry.

"Natsu is being mean again to me!" the small cat cried dramatically.

"No I'm not!" Another voice said. Looking tot he door once more, Jarrell blinked twice seeing the glaring boy. Spiky pink hair and dark eyes looked her over, before grinning.

"You must be Jarrell. The new member of Fairy Tail. My name is Natsu Dragoneel; the Salamander!"

"You're really a Salamander?" Jarrell asked in awe and looked at the boy in a new light.

"Don't go telling her lies now, Natsu." Lisanna smiled at the girl apologetically. "He's not a Salamander. Don't mind him."

"Well, I'm going to be called that someday! You'll see!" Jarrell winced at his loud voice.

"Hey, Jarrell?" Said girl looked up to see Lisanna was smiling at her. "Welcome to Fairy Tail by the way!"

* * *

**It's just showing you how Jarrell joined the guild and yay! I hope it was okay:/ And... the next chppie will start with the plot! I wonder... How am I gonna introduce her to Lucy?! :D**

**Laterzz :p**


End file.
